This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Glycosyl composition analysis was performed by combined gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS) Methyl derivatives of the fatty acids produced from the sample by acidic methanolysis. An aliquot was taken from the sample and added to separate tubes. Fatty acid methyl esters were then prepared from the dry sample following the mild acid treatment by methanolysis in 1 M HCl in methanol at 80[unreadable]C (16 hours). GC/MS analysis of the Fatty acid methyl esters was performed on an AT 6890N GC interfaced to a 5975B MSD, using a Supelco EC-1 fused silica capillary column (30m [unreadable] 0.25 mm ID).